


Hatred is holy

by Kaesteranya



Category: Star Ocean: Till the End of Time
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-10
Updated: 2010-01-10
Packaged: 2017-10-18 23:59:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/194680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaesteranya/pseuds/Kaesteranya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Submit, succumb.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hatred is holy

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the 31 Days theme for August 29, 2005.

Yesterday’s battle had left both of them unsatisfied, and their today suffered because of it. Their comrades, knowing full well what it was like to have an antsy Klausian and a snappish swordsman around at the same time, swung clear of them as soon as they were able. That left the pair no choice but to turn all their negativity against each other.

  
What had been a verbal tussle in the corridor turned into a vicious spar of tongues and hands and will the moment they were in Albel’s room: Cliff slammed Albel back first to the wall, nearly making the younger man wince, and took of his mouth, bruising those lips against his own. He slapped back any attempt Albel made at pushing him away, risking even the boy’s claw in order to bite and lick and kiss and mark his territory. Albel cursed him just as much as he demanded his attention without ever having to say the words: Cliff could hear it, in those ragged gasps for air and harsh, strained sounds of need.

  
Three steps and they were in bed, Cliff above and Albel beneath, held fast by the Klausian’s weight and dizzy from the remnants of a battle high and the coming rush of lust. When he refused to suck the man the blond only tugged him closer, by the end of the broken chain around his collar. Later, when Cliff refused to give into his demands, he scratched the man across the back, before Cliff forced his clawed arm away and crushed it, first under the pressure of his grip and next with chains. Their coupling was all action and sound and no words — anyone else would have called it rape, but theirs was the sort of relationship that hadn’t exactly been consensual to begin with and the both of them agreed that if there was anything at all mutual about the two of them, it would be the drive for sex. Albel needed Cliff inside him, gripping him and all around him in order to give in, and that was the only time when it felt warm and somehow right.

  
“We’re never actually going to do anything without trying to kill each other first, will we?” Cliff asked of his young lover on another day, in the midst of him kissing Albel and Albel fiddling with the zipper of his pants.

  
“No, because I still think that running you through with my blade would give me the biggest hard on, Klausian,” Albel softly returned, with something almost like a smile. Cliff laughed, and pulled the Elicoorian to him again in the usual way: mouth to mouth, hands around a broken chain.  



End file.
